This invention relates to key ring holders for conveniently supporting keys on a key ring on a belt or the like.
Persons frequently mount their keys on a key ring and then carry the key ring on a belt mounted holder. While some of these prior key holders have had simple one-piece constructions and were easy to use, it was typically easy to inadvertently dislodge the key ring from the holder or to have someone take the key ring without the wearer's knowledge. Attempts have also been made to provide a more secure holder; however, such holders have typically been difficult to operate and complicated in construction. As a result, there still exists a need for a simple key ring holder which is easy to operate by the wearer and which is secure.